The present invention is related to one of the most important challenges to mankind today—obtaining potable as well as distilled water from the sea. Although the invention can be applied to other commercial fields for the de-ionization of solutions and the extraction of ions to produce valuable gases, the primary goal is desalination of sea water. The world's number one user of water is agriculture for irrigation, which together with industry accounts for between 80 and 90% of world consumption. Sea water contains dissolved salts, mainly ions of sodium (Na+) and chlorine (Cl−), and is not useful. Some Middle Eastern countries, especially Saudi Arabia, have resources through their oil wealth but no water. Improved living standards and rapid increase in population require building of new desalination plants at huge costs. These desalination plants are powered by abundant sources of fossil fuels, oil and natural gas. The sea water is boiled and the steam is cooled to produce distilled water, processes needing a lot of energy and causing our biggest environmental pollution problem of today from toxic exhaust gases. A considerable problem in boiling water in existing desalination plants is scaling, causing plants to be closed down for costly cleaning and repair. The second most common method of desalination in the world is the reverse osmosis process, using high-pressure water against membranes, which do not allow ions of sodium or chlorine to pass through. Both these desalination methods have an efficiency of about 40% and the brine outlet has double its sodium and chlorine ion content compared to the present invention using electro- or permanent magnets in the walls of a spiral or similar conduit, which has economic advantages and is efficient by the discharge and elimination of ions to gas. The magnetic field forces the ions, to move laterally to the conduit's ends, to discharge at electrodes in the outside chambers of the spiral conduit by short-circuit, inducing a current that can be used. The only energy needed is that required to pump sea water into the spiral unit using permanent magnets with already built-in energy. Adding a power source in series with the electric circuit speeds up the de-ionization process which pays for itself in the production of hydrogen and chlorine gases for commercial purposes. No running costs, no environmental problems.